<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Treats by The_Lochness_Monster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810796">Dog Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lochness_Monster/pseuds/The_Lochness_Monster'>The_Lochness_Monster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, adorable dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lochness_Monster/pseuds/The_Lochness_Monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena was told in no uncertain terms that she was to head directly home after she was caught working- once again- on a Saturday.<br/>Fortunately, she takes a detour through the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bork's Birthday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticAtBest/gifts">LunaticAtBest</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Bork's birthday! LOVE YOU LIL GUY &lt;3</p><p>This is also my first supercorp D:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That Saturday the park was, as usual, crowded. People were dotted about: some lounging on the grass, others tossing a football to one another, a few eating at the picnic tables, and all far too wrapped up in their own little world to notice anyone else with even a hint of scrutiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier that morning, Lena had been quite contently hunched over her desk examining technical plans when Jess barged into the office to retrieve a forgotten sweater. When Lena had looked up to see who had disturbed her, Jess had seen her bloodshot eyes and crumpled shirt and deduced without difficulty that Lena had once again spent a sleepless night reviewing something that was best left to her subordinates. She stared at her boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lena could so much as blink, Jess had crossed the distance to her desk, slammed the folder closed, grabbed Lena’s purse, thrust it into her boss’s lap, and tilted the back of Lena’s chair forward until the woman was forced to stand lest she is dumped onto the ground. A few moments later, and she was being marched past security, led by Jess’s surprisingly firm grip around her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright sun caused her to blink several times as they exited the building. She hardly noticed Jess demanding that she was to go home immediately and enjoy her weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, as Lena she sat on a bench in a forgotten corner of the park clutching a to-go cup in one hand, she decided to blame the interaction on a lack of coffee. Had she been more caffeinated, she reasoned, Jess would never have been able to push her to leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she took another deep sip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely a lack of coffee</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with her excuses, she couldn’t help but begrudgingly admit to herself that Jess had been right. She did feel better outside. The sun was just strong enough to warm her, but not enough to cause discomfort or send her rummaging through her purse in pursuit of sunscreen. It felt so good that it quashed any lingering guilt she had felt about lying to Jess when she told her she was going straight home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess didn’t need to know that she had taken a detour on her way home. The park was a secret pleasure she didn’t often indulge in. One she kept close to her chest under secure lock and key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lack of anonymity was an unfortunate side effect of being inarguably the most successful businesswoman. It often had Lena ducking into nondescript cars and flocked by a fleet of well-built men in dark suits. Such fame, often bordering on infamy depending who you asked, did not lend itself to frequent strolls through busy parks. Her notoriety wasn’t something that plagued her enough to warrant regretting her decisions, but it certainly was enough to cause discomfort whenever she tried to do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rare as that was. She barely knew what “normal” was anymore. She wasn’t sure if she ever had. Growing up in the Luthor household didn’t exactly provide an environment of normality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was startled out of her revere from the appearance of a small Pomeranian puppy waiting patiently at her feet for- she assumed- her to pet it. She looked down her nose at it as its tail wagged incessantly. The telltale signs of a sneer began to show on her face when the little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> gently bumped against her shin with its nose. Its very wet nose. A damp spot on her khaki slacks began to show, causing her to wrestle down her disgust and growing annoyance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> people weren’t bothered by an admittedly cute dog coming up to them. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> people would put down their coffee and pet the damn thing. But try as she might, Lena was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a normal person, and so rather than run her fingers through the soft-looking fur, she clutched her cup that much closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman came running up to her, out of breath and covered in a sheen of sweat that sparkled in the spring light. Lena was struck by how beautiful she was. The flush of exertion on her face only served to draw attention to her bright, blue eyes that flicked from the dog to Lena in a rapid tic. Her well-tanned skin stood out boldly against her white sports bra and purple leggings. She was well sculpted, a realization that had Lena crossing her legs and almost kicking the poor dog in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maca! How many times have I told you not to run off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman was levelling the dog with a glare that reminded Lena instantly of a mother scolding her daughter for getting into the cookies still cooling on the tray. She reached up and brushed a wayward strand of hair that had been plastered to her forehead away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about her, she doesn’t really understand personal boundaries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman had turned her attention to Lena and gave her a kind smile that melted Lena’s lingering annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can pet her, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She won’t react badly if that’s what you’re worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t remember the last time she said “um.” She simply didn’t tolerate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was not one to speak without carefully thinking through precisely each word she was about to say along with all of the possible reactions whoever she was talking with could show. But here she was, sputtering away. A lack of coffee- it must be. She took another sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steeling herself, for what she wasn’t quite sure but it seemed necessary, she reached with her free hand and awkwardly ran her hand through the dog’s fur that was just as soft as it looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soft isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without Lena realizing, the woman had dropped down to her knees and was now looking up at Lena with wide, welcoming eyes that had Lena’s cold exterior melting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lena breathed. She wasn’t sure what had come over her. She might not be the most talkative of people, but even she usually spoke more than this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kara by the way. Kara Danvers.” She stuck her hand out in front of her, slightly closer to Lena than was normal. Lena stared at the hand for the moment before reaching out and grasping it, desperately trying not to notice the soft, but calloused hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena.” She didn’t offer a last name and Kara didn’t ask. Lena wondered if the woman didn’t know who she was, or if she simply didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Maca usually doesn’t run up to people like this, you don’t happen to have a dog treat in your pocket or something do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t stop the snort that escaped from her lips. A dog treat? In $2,000 pants? In </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena Luthor’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> $2,000 pants? Surely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely do not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess she just has good taste then.” The woman said with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not know who I am?” Lena blurted out, as a blush immediately overcame her face. She wasn’t sure what she had meant to say, but it was undoubtedly not that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, you’re Lena Luthor.” Before Lena could even begin to deflate from the euphoria that was caused by finding someone who knew nothing about her, Kara continued. “Inventor of the L-Corp Hydro Condenser. Genius work on that one. How did you think of replacing the metal organic framework?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The condenser was a small project Lena had worked on late at night when the rest of the staff had gone home. It was the equivalent of watching the big game, or the new episode of a popular tv show, or whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> people did to relax after a long, trying day at work. She hadn’t meant to release it for production, but once she realized the good it could do, she couldn’t imagine not presenting it the public. Five years later and nearly 2.5 million lives affected it was, in Lena’s opinion, her most impressive and important work.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was curious. Few people knew that the cover company she had used was owned by L-Corp. Even fewer knew Lena herself had developed it. And virtually no one knew her from this. Usually, people knew Lena from either L-Corp or the hundreds of tabloid stories that were written about her and her seemingly many, many affairs. They were, of course, all rubbish, but as they sold they were written without abandon and printed by the millions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you work in engineering?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m a teacher. But it is one of my guilty hobbies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dual-stage AWH devices as a casual hobby. It was... intriguing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You follow water extraction advancements?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! It would be rather hard to build it if I didn’t, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.. built one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably nothing close to what you did, but I dabble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dabble?” One does not dabble in creating a device to create water from the faintest of traces in the atmosphere. Either Kara was a liar or she held more than met the eye. Lena was inclined to believe the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well my-” Her watch beeped. “Oh, um, do you actually mind walking with me? I’m supposed to keep my heart rate in a certain threshold and it just dipped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motioned awkwardly toward the path beat into the grass from repeated use that steered even further away from the crowds. Whether or not Kara fully realized the extent of Lena’s celebrity, Lena was thankful for the cover the hidden path provided. She agreed before she could over-analyze the decision. Kara shot her a wide smile and stood, walking away from Lena and whistling to Maca to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena very determinedly kept her gaze on the back of Kara’s head. If her eyes dipped south, well, no one had to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You coming?” Kara turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked along the path for several minutes, talking more about how Lena thought of the device and how Kara had managed to replicate it in her sister’s basement. It made Lena’s stomach flutter happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout their talk, Kara would occasionally lunge instead of walking. Something that would have annoyed Lena had it been anyone else, but that she found endearing when Kara did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you from National City?” Lena asked, abruptly changing the subject to something more intimate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I moved here a few years ago.” She didn’t elaborate. Her face had hardened slightly and her right hand clutched into a fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena wondered if she had unintentionally touched a nerve. She had just opened her mouth to apologize when Kara continued, “I moved from Midvale. My adoptive family finally convinced me to spread my wings a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t fit the neat little box Lena had constructed for Kara in her mind. A box she had made while very carefully considered the blonde curled hair, the blatant extroversion, and the unbridled enthusiasm. A box that looked suspiciously like America’s Sweetheart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lena’s imaginary box most assuredly did not account for an adoptive family. She had assumed Kara had a father who was as loving as he was hardworking and a mother whose mere smile could show the love she had for her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you like it here? Have you been able to fly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena chose to not ask about Kara’s family. If the other women wanted her to know, she would tell her. It proved to be a wise decision judging by the release of tension around Kara’s shoulders and the soft exhalation of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been good. It’s different than what I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path they had been following had dumped them in front of a popular fountain where people tended to toss coins into and wish for a magical solution to their problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena eyed the crowd warily. She didn’t want to get closer. No one noticed her now, but she felt naked without the usual cap she wore to divert attention. As if sensing her discomfort, Kara positioned herself on the other side of Lena, blocking the crowd’s view of Lena, and gently guiding her around the edge. Maca stayed close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People here are focused on what they don’t have. They don’t have the job, or the apartment, or the partner they want. Nobody stops and thinks about how lucky they are to have what they have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded. Her friends, acquaintances more like, were exactly how Kara imagined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t think like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I mean, of course, I want a nicer phone or a bigger apartment. But I’ve gone through a lot to get where I am, and honestly, I’m just grateful to be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena turned to face Kara. The sun was streaming through the trees causing Kara’s eyes to sparkle a lighter blue than usual. She was squinting in a vain attempt to block out the light, her nose scrunching up slightly and subtle crows feet beginning to show at the movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena wondered if Kara laughed a lot. It seemed like it. She wondered what Kara had gone through to have such a positive view be so laced with skepticism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it so bad to strive for better?” Lena asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two aren’t mutually exclusive.” Kara shot her a smile that Lena found herself returning. “So I’m headed this way,” she pointed towards the eastern entrance of the park, “I really enjoyed talking with you. Sorry again about this lil guy.” She nudged Maca who responded with a loud yip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s heart sank. She didn’t like the idea of not seeing Kara again. Not one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you want to get a drink or a coffee sometime? I’d love to hear more about your home-made Hydro Condenser.” She tried to slow her beating heart, but try as she might she felt it pounding away in her chest without a care in the world to her nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to! Here, let me just-” Kara pulled out a phone from a pocket in her leggings, grimaced at the sweat that dampened the screen, and said, “uh, I can also just put my number in your phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded and retrieved her phone, swiping away the dozens of notifications before handing it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s tongue poked out as she typed with her head slightly tilted. Lena snapped up her eyes back to Kara’s when the other woman moved to hand it back. She hoped the blond woman didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just text me whenever- I’m usually up early!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A morning person. Of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too Lena Luthor. You know, you’re nothing like they say you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what am I like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Verdicts still out- I’ll let you know next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the blonde spun around, yanking slightly at Maca, and strode to the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena unlocked her phone and looked down at the new contact. “Kara Checkyourpurse Danvers”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blanched. Quickly, she looked through her purse expecting to find a missing wallet but finding instead a single dog treat. </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>